


High Score

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Who Knew I Could Write Fluff Without Angst Anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	High Score

“You dick! I was about to beat Mask’s score!”

“Heheh… Surely you can get it back?”

“That was a perfect run!”

The golden inked Inkling merely smirks at his green inked companion. Of course he was only met with a scowl. He _did_ just sort of screw over his boyfriend… Of course they were upset… But they looked so cute upset, so not like it was an issue… Granted, even if Gloves has as many issues staying mad at him as he has staying mad at them… He’d have to try to make up for it later. That or wait for Gloves to find his own form of payback… Last time that meant shooting him and running off…

For now though, watching the cute little glare on his face as he tried to stay mad was enough of a distraction. Though, if he really did want to beat that cyan Inkling’s score, he had best get back to playing… There was only so long before the arcade shuts down for the night and he was wasting valuable time in a staring contest.

“Well, you better get back to it~ There’s only a couple of hours or so before the arcade closes~”

“How do I know you’re not just gonna do that again?”

“I won’t, I won’t… Besides, if it’s anything like last time, you’d likely punch me if I did it again.”

“Yeah, and make sure you can’t get up for the next run.”

Always so cute when he tried to sound threatening… Not as if he really was. Maybe it would hurt for a bit, but it wouldn’t be anything he couldn’t handle. Gloves wouldn’t really want to hurt his king that badly anyways. Emperor had little doubts about that. Surely his pranks wouldn’t be quite so harless if he did… They wouldn’t be dating if he did actually.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Gloves turns away, putting in another token to resume his game. Furious button mashing picks back up and the yellow Inkling watches in mild amusement. Why was Gloves so obsessed with that silly game? With outdoing that cyan Inkling? Perhaps he just liked the rhythm? Whatever it was, as fun as it was to mess with Gloves and for as much time as it occasionally took out of their free time, it was nice to see him enjoying himself… Maybe he was actually improving with being better around people. At one time, he would be irritated with Gloves over such a silly obsession, he’s sure of it. Now however… As angry as he may be, he was always excited to come and try again, so it was fine.

Soon enough though, another frustrated growl falls from the green Inkling’s lips. A telltale sound that he once again lost a run. Walking over, Emperor merely wraps his arms around him in attempts to calm him down… it must work well enough as a slight sigh was heard before the Inkling in question turned enough to nuzzle his boyfriend. A slight glance down gives Emperor some satisfaction from the small smile that has settled on the other’s face while he was like this. Cute as ever…

“... Screw the game, I’m too irritated with it today anyways. Let’s head back, we can grab a movie or something along the way…”

“Are you sure you won’t whine to come back when we’re halfway home Gloves~?”

“Hey! You literally dragged me away that time!”

“Sure I did~”

“You’re infuriating…”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“... Hmph.”

“Love you too Gloves~”

“Yeah, yeah… Love ya…”

With a slight chuckle, they were on their way back. Of course, as per usual with the two of them, they naturally got side tracked. A stop here, a stop there, oh, still need to pick up the movie! By time the two were done, the arcade was long past closed. Even if Gloves had wanted to go back, they couldn’t have. But that was alright. By time the pair had put away their other pickups from the time they were out and curled up with the movie playing, they were more than happy to stay where they were… Well, until they got to the second movie where Emperor decided it would be funny to see Gloves jumping thanks to a horror movie and subsequently had to convince him to come out from under the bed… But once that passed and they were back on their silly comedies, the pair stayed curled up until they simply passed out. The last movie of the night continuing on without disturbing them.


End file.
